


Memories And Realities

by Joanne_c



Category: The Spirit (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen had always liked Denny's hands. She likes the Spirit's hands, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories And Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



When she lay alone at night, Ellen would let herself remember Denny. It was all that she had of him now, the memories.

She really had been Prom Queen, and Denny had been her escort. That hadn’t been where it had started, though they had made out in the limo, and in the hotel room, and in the limo again as he took her home. She mostly remembered the feel of his hand under her skirt, trying to figure out where she was through her underwear. Well, that and how good it felt when he finally figured out where she needed his fingers.

Denny had always known how to use his hands. Maybe that was why Ellen could use her hands so well in remembering him.

Even when they’d had their first time – and Ellen did remember that it wasn’t really their best time – Denny’s hands on her had felt right, and good, and had led her to an orgasm. She’d felt him come inside her, too. She missed that. She missed so much about Denny, but his hands were the things he missed most of all.

She’d known he wasn’t a virgin, but she had been. They’d fit together, but it had, truly, become more amazing as she had figured out how to make it good for both of them. She’d learned on Denny, and he’d been an extremely willing subject. They’d explored so much together. Ellen had learned how to make love to a man from Denny, and they’d explored far beyond that, finding out that each had a few interesting tastes.

Denny had liked to fuck her ass. Ellen hadn’t been sure at first, but he’d been careful, gentlemanly, making sure she was open enough to take him. She hadn’t let anyone else have that, not that there had been many since Denny had passed, but she pushed that thought aside and went back to her memories.

Ellen had liked to be in charge. Laying Denny down on his back, lowering onto him and taking her pleasure before she allowed him to come, or straddling his face as he worked her with his tongue. Not that it had been more than that, neither of them had been into deeper play, but it had been a lot of fun for them both.

Everything had been fun for them, though they’d known the world they lived in, until Denny had died. No, until he’d been taken from her, ripped from her life, the pain still aching when she thought about him. She would never be over the loss. Even touching herself and remembering only helped so much.

After losing Denny, Ellen had thrown herself into her work. She’d dated once or twice, but none of them had been Denny, and that had been enough to doom anything beyond a dinner or two. They hadn’t challenged her.

The Spirit challenged her. From the first moment she met him, as she patched up whatever the first injury he’d presented himself to her with, he’d flirted and she’d turned him down, but he hadn’t stopped, and she had to admit, she liked the way he flirted. Deep down, unacknowledged even to herself, it had reminded her of Denny, but not enough for it to be weird, just enough for him to push behind the barriers that losing Denny had made her put up.

The Spirit would never let her take charge, but she had never pushed for that with him. Their relationship was different, and not only because all relationships are different. She felt she could ask, that there was push and pull and need and she could get wet just feeling his lips on hers, his leg pushing between hers.

Though it was his hands that really made her tremble. His fingers, a little scarred – she had never asked what from, knowing he would shut down if she did. But he would slide them inside her, over her clit, the ridges of flesh touching areas in ways she couldn’t keep coherent enough to analyse.

He overwhelmed her. She couldn’t remember a time when Denny had truly overwhelmed her, he was so careful, so gentle, so good in an almost completely different way, and it wasn’t that she compared them exactly, but she did think on their differences, especially the way the Spirit never really let her take his mask off, the few times he had it had been in darkness, and she’d felt his face with her fingers, as he drove her wild with his hands before sliding inside her.

It had quickly become familiar. Cleaning up his wounds, night visits that didn’t involve anything medical at all, banter and flirting. She wasn’t trying to tie him down, to make him like Denny.

It still hurt when he came on to other women right in front of her. Even though she knew that he couldn’t possibly deliver on half the implied or otherwise promises he made, not and protect the city like he did, and it wasn’t that Ellen was jealous exactly, but she didn’t like it. Maybe it was how blatant he was about it, even if she was right there.

Or maybe it was about how the women reacted. They all wanted him. Not that Ellen blamed them. There was something sexy about a man who got protective, after all. It wasn’t like she was looking for him to be waiting for her after a shift at the hospital – well, it might be nice if he did once in a while when it wasn’t that he wanted her to stitch him up, come to think of it.

But that wasn’t the Spirit, and truth be told, it wasn’t really Ellen either. She felt she was more her work, and so was he, and sometimes that work put them together. They might snatch a few hours where they didn’t have to keep thinking of the city and could take time to think about each other, but that was never going to be more than those few snatched hours.

Ellen wondered if it would even work if it was more. Not that she thought she would ever have the chance to find out, but she suspected that part of what pulled them together was the element of danger in their lives, and as long as that was a factor, they would always have something.

It was enough for them, enough for now.

If she needed more, Ellen always had her memories of Denny.


End file.
